fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
David
David is a Human who has many different types of powers and he is the star of his own series. History David is a 12 year old boy who is your typical gamer and otaku. He comes from a city named Middletown where he lives with his brother Thomas. When he was six his father was killed by the evil Max Power ever since David has been stopping Max at his evil plans to take over the world. He gets some help from his brother Thomas and some of his friends. His life begun has a baby where he lived in a small town named Smartsville when he was 3 months old he gained baby brother named Thomas. When he and Thomas were four their family had to move out because of their dad's job. They moved to a city named Middletown and when David and Thomas were six their dad was taken hostage to a man named Max Power he later killed the two boys' father at a robbery. Then when the two were 11 they discovered they had secret powers that can save the Earth. Turned out that the reason Max Power killed the brother's father is because he wanted both of their powers to ruled the Earth, but their dad declined. Ever sonce the two try to stop Max Power and his evil plans and get revenge on what happened to his father. David is also allergic to cats (just like his creator). Personality David is a strong, funny and brave boy. He loves to go on adventures solo or with his brother Thomas. He is a also very brave and can overcome any obstecle and adventure. He also is very caring to his friends, family, animals, and the people of Middletown, Smartsville, and Jewelsburg. David is very sporty and not only is he good with his powers, but he's also good at martial arts. David can be annoyed easily such as being called Davy and can travel to many places at super speed, has a good sword arm, and can take electricity from machines and power lines. Appearance David appearance is he has black sort of messy hair, red eyes, a blue shirt with a lightning bolt on it, dark blue sleeves, light blue pants, and green shoes. Relationships Thomas Thomas is David's little brother and sidekick. They both work together to stop Max Power or him and his brother Roger Power. Sometimes they go on solo adventures or working together, the two had held a strong friendship ever since they were young. Together they will be a great duo for life. Maria Maria is David's girlfriend and David had a crush on her since they both were 6. Maria calmed David down when his dad died. Their realationship started in the game David DS after David saved Maria from Max Power. Max Power Max Power is David's enemy. Max is the reason why David's dad died. For years Max wanted David's power so he can rule the world as a toxic wasteland. He also has stolen David's girlfriend in some games like David DS, David and Thomas: Battle of the Heart, and David's Galactic Adventure. He sometimes calls David "Davy" which really annoys David. Roger Power David dosen't really know Roger very well, but he knows that he is his brother's enemy and every time Roger does something evil David goes with Thomas to stop him, but Roger does kind of hate David. Vavid Vavid is the evil robotic clone of David which appears in David and Thomas: Attack of the Clones. David did had to fight Vavid one time in the game and hates him since he was created by Max Power. Samoth David really doesn't eally know about Samoth which is Thomas' evil clone that appeared in the same game Vavid was in. David one knows that he hates Thomas and was created by Roger Power. Ruby Ruby is one of David's friends and David is good friends with Ruby. He does know that she is Thomas' girlfriend and the little sister of Maria. She gave David a secret item in David's Galactic Adventure. Games appeared in David series﻿ The Crazy Adventures of David David Advance David and the Secret of the Seven Jewels David DS David and Thomas: Battle of the Brothers David vs. the World David and Thomas: Attack of the Clones David and Thomas: 365 Days of Darkness David Wii David RPG: The Legend of the Ten Spirits David's Nightmare David VR Other Appearances Nintendo vs. Fantendo Fantendo All-Stars Racing Fantendo Rush Fantendo Smash Bros. Brawl Fantendo Smash Bros. Mercury Fantendo ObstaCourse Fantendo - Dark of Zeon﻿ Paper Fantendo 2011 Super Fantendo Strikers Fantendo - Planetary Implosion Fantendo Sports Wii Fantendo Emissary Fantendo and Nintendo Sports Trivia *David has a lightning bolt on his shirt because David's main power is lightning. *David's personality is based on his creator's personality. *The original hair for David was blue, but it was changed to black for unknown reasons. Gallery A full gallery of all artwork of David. David3D.png DavidBrawl.png|Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) DavidDOZ.png|Fantendo - Dark of Zeon David white shirt.jpg|David's Golf outfit in Fantendo Sports Wii DavidEmissary.png Fantendo and nintendo sports david and summoner orb.png|Slam-dunking a Summoner Orb in Fantendo and Nintendo Sports 's Basketball Category:Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:David (series) Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Playable Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Original characters Category:MarioPhineas76's Characters Category:Permission Needed Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Fantendo Strikers Category:Teenagers